Un momento juntos
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Cada jueves pasadas las diez de la noche, ella tomaba sigilosamente su capa que había hechizado para volverse invisible, y bajaba a las mazmorras, sólo para estar un momento junto a él. Para el reto Primium del foro The Ruins.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con la trama._

Este One Shot lo he escrito para el reto Primium del lindo foro The Ruins.

* * *

><p><span>Un momento juntos<span>

En su sexto año de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger tenía bastantes preocupaciones. Trataba de captar todas las clases la mayor información posible, desde ya se estaba preparando para los Éxtasis del año siguiente. Además, el saber que Voldemort cada día reclutaba más personas para su ejército, no la ayudaba para calmarse y organizarse mejor.

Y él sabía de esto. Sabía que aunque ella aparentara ser una chica fuerte no lo era. Quizá lo demostrara frente a sus amigos, pero frente a él no. Y eso lo llenaba de gozo, al saber lo mucho que confiaba ella en él.

Es por eso que se había esforzado por, aunque sea por unas horas, distraerla de su mundo y llevarla a otro en el que talvez era feliz.

Hermione esperaba esas noches con ansias. Cada jueves pasadas las diez de la noche, ella tomaba sigilosamente su capa que había hechizado para volverse invisible. Si bien, no era igual de efectiva que la de Harry, servía bastante.

Luego de ponérsela, bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Allí el frío era mayor, traspasaba las paredes y el ambiente oscuro de ellas no ayudaba a disimularlo. Es más, lo acentuaba. Pero no le importaba mucho. Prefería prestarle atención a sus pensamientos, a su anhelo de llegar rápido a su destino.

Severus Snape esperaba toda la semana por esa noche. Si bien, se veían antes, no era lo mismo compartir ese momento con la mujer que amabas profundamente…

Hermione tocó la puerta después de asegurarse que no había nadie a ambos lados del pasillo. Segundos después se abrió lentamente, y encontró al otro lado a la persona que tanto esperaba ver. Pasó sin esperar que se lo pidieran, y Severus cerró la puerta.

Se vieron por un momento a los ojos, para luego caer en los brazos del otro. Se habían extrañado, ¡claro que sí! Era difícil verse y no poder hablar como querían, por ejemplo en clases de DCLAO. Se abrazaron por un momento, para luego besarse.

Un momento después, Snape tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó a sus habitaciones. Tenía preparado todo, como siempre. Cenarían juntos.

Era más que una **comida**, era más que una cena. Era un momento juntos en donde podían compartir todo lo que no habían hecho en la semana. Era un instante en que eran dos personas normales comiendo. No un profesor amargado, no una alumna sabelotodo.

Hermione adoraba que Severus bajara sus paredes de hierro y se abriera frente a ella. ¿Quién imaginaría la verdadera personalidad del profesor?

Disfrutaron la cena, conversando, riendo y pensando. No tuvieron noción del tiempo, hasta que Hermione se fijó en la hora. Rápidamente el ambiente se disipó, pero era comprensible. Mañana debía levantarse temprano, y con sueño no iba a estar tan atenta como lo requería. Snape se ofreció para ir a dejarla hasta la sala común de Griffindor.

—¿Y si nos ven? —cuestionó preocupada, como siempre, ella.

—Simple. Te encontré vagando por los pasillos de noche, y quiero asegurarme de que efectivamente llegues a tu habitación. Incluso, podría quitarte unos cuantos puntos… —rió con su comentario.

—Claro, siempre lo haces —dijo para luego reírse juntos. Se dieron el último abrazo, y se prepararon para salir al mundo real—.

Hermione se detuvo antes de que Severus abriera la puerta. Se puso frente a él, y lo miró a los ojos. Esos profundos y oscuros ojos. Posó su mano en su mejilla mientras sentía su mandíbula bajo ella. Fuerte, marcada. Se puso de puntillas, y lo besó. Fue corto, y casto. Pero él supo que quiso decir; sus labios decían más que cien palabras.

Snape salió primero para ver si alguien estaba alrededor. Al no ver a nadie, caminaron hacia arriba por las escaleras, con tranquilidad pero siempre alertas. Antes de llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, se besaron por última vez esa noche. Ya no se verían hasta la próxima semana, cuando tocara clases con él. El día sábado debía salir del castillo para encontrarse con Voldemort, y eso llenaba nuevamente de preocupación a la chica.

Entró, luego de que él le asegurara que estaría bien. Y ella en el fondo lo sabía, él era uno de los mejores magos que conocía en varios aspectos, y confiaba en sus habilidades.

Subió al cuarto de chicas luego de sonreír por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Y por supuesto al dormirse, su rostro apareció entre sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Hey. Hace tiempo no subía, y… esto me preocupa. Si bien no es el primer Sevmione que escribo, es el primero que publico. Y me aterra. Así que me encantaría saber su opinión. Ya era hora de que dejara de leer y me adentrara a la acción. Anyway, eso es todo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado! Y si no, díganlo también XD

Besos, PaoFuenza.


End file.
